


The Jackalope and The Slytherins

by LadyBelz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBelz/pseuds/LadyBelz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't win against Slytherin cunning, no matter how old [you] they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jackalope and The Slytherins

**Author's Note:**

> Written for livejournal's a weekly drabble thingy (awdt) prompt of "You're asking way too much of me!"

Disclaimer: Characters are the property of JK Rowling, et al.  
Author's Note: Been quite a while since I've done a drabble.

\- - -

Harry stared at Draco and Severus in shock.

"You're kidding me, right?" he stated. Complete silence from the two Slytherins was his answer.

"No way! I refuse!"

"..."

"You're just going to have to get someone else to do it! I'm not going to subject myself to this humiliation!"

"..."

"Come on! You can't honestly expect me to do this?" Harry asked in a high nervous voice.

"..."

"Guys, you're asking way too much of me!"

"..."

"Please don't make me do this! I'm begging you! I will do whatever you want!"

"..."

Harry hung his head in resignation and held out his hand...

\- - -

4 year-old Lilian Lucy Potter and her 20 guests squealed in absolute delight when their childhood hero, John-John the Jumping Jackalope made an appearance at her birthday party.

Severus T Snape III and his younger brother, Draconis Jr grinned with success as they watched their birth-father, Harry, prance around all the children. They felt a presence behind them and turned to face their fathers, Severus and Draco Seniors. Draco handed both boys 5 Galleons.

"Well-thought and executed Slytherin plan, sons." Severus praised as he watched their third entertain their guests.

"Thank you, sir." both boys said. Draco pulled out a camera and snapped a picture before Harry noticed. Severus looked at him, eyes questioning.

"Blackmail material for Lucy when she's older." Draco smirked. Severus smirked in reply.

~Fin


End file.
